primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Brown
Claudia Brown was one of the government officials in charge of the anomaly operation. She often disagreed with Lester, her boss. Though she also disagreed with Cutter's maverick methods, she eventually fell in love with Cutter. At the end of the Series 1, she was erased from the timeline and replaced with Jenny Lewis due to some alterations in the Permian caused by Cutter and Helen. Bio Much like James Lester, her official role at the Home Office is unclear. She's from the government's Ministry of Science Technology. Since the discovery of the first Anomaly, she has worked alongside Nick Cutter and his team, acting as a liaison with the Home Office and occasionally defending Cutter's actions to Lester, and vice versa. She doesn't want to take sides at first, but before her disappearance from the timeline, she chose Cutter's and admitted her feelings for him, and wasn't going to allow Helen to stand in her way. After she was erased, Cutter described her to Abby as good at her job, loyal and a team player. Pre-Anomalies Not much is revealed about Claudia's past, except that she joined the Civil Service after studying law at university. For two years, she was engaged to be married, but she broke it off a month before the wedding. She has had no significant relationships since. Episode 1.1 Claudia was first seen in a hotel near the Forest of Dean. A man was attempting to chat her up when she told him that Cutter, whom she had spotted at the bar, was her boyfriend, and went to go and kiss him. She introduced herself and explained why she had kissed him, and said that she had been sent by the Home Office to investigate the creature sighting, which she suspected Cutter was also there to do. Cut ter invited her to join his search team, although his student, Connor, assumed she was there in an attempt to cover the whole thing up. As they were journeying through the forest, Claudia admitted her suspicions that there was nothing out there or otherwise journalists would have found something, something she doubted once the group came across a dead cow in a tree. During the night, the group came across Abby Maitland and a Scutosaurus. Claudia was bewildered, and worried about the possibilities of such a discovery. She made a call to her superior, and argued with him in an attempt to get a team there to deal with the incident. She assumed that the Scutosaurus was the predator that had stored the cow for food, until Cutter and Abby pointed out that it wasn't, and Cutter suspected that both creatures were from the past. She took Cutter and Abby to the Home Office to sign an Official Secrets Act documents. There, she met James Lester, who had been assigned to take charge of the response to the anomaly, and was intimidated by him. She and Abby chased the Coelurosauravus named Rex around the Home Office when he escaped. When Lester allowed Cutter the chance to explore the anomaly, Claudia introduced him to Captain Tom Ryan, and ordered him to bring him back no matter what. After they returned from the closing anomaly a Gorgonopsid attacked the group. Claudia tripped while escaping, and Cutter turned back to help her before the creature was killed by Cutter's lab asisstant Stephen Hart. She watched as Cutter and Lester argued about whether or not the situation was over, and did nothing to stop Cutter leaving. Episode 1.2 Claudia and Lester were finishing up clearing the situation in the Forest of Dean, and Claudia wanted to keep Cutter, as their only expert, on side in case it happened again, something the skeptical Lester agreed to, and she denied 'taking to' Cutter, but said she did trust him. She visits him to see if he is okay with that and to console him about the death of his wife, Helen Cutter, as she was trapped 250,000,000 years in the past. They both visit a hospital where a Pest Controller had been attacked under strange circumstances. The managed to convince Lester to check out the London Underground, but she sent Ryan and Special Forces soldiers down first. After they returned following an attack from several Giant Spiders, she allowed Cutter, Stephen and Abby to try themselves. Stephen and Abby return after the group was attacked by an Arthropleura, and Cutter not reporting that he was still alive, Claudia calls in Connor to try and help and told Stephen not to go back down. He disobeyed however, and she sent Ryan and his men to retrieve him, and they brought him back after he had being poisoned by the giant centipede, and the safe Cutter. Stephen tried to say something to Claudia about Helen, but Cutter passed it off as a side affect of the venom, though she remained suspicious. With Stephen's only chance to recover being recovering a pure sample of the creature's venom, she and the others went to find it, and was reluctant to allow Cutter to follow it himself. Once the creature was killed and Stephen recovered, she asked him about what he had said about Helen, however he had forgotten due to the venom and assumed it was a halluciantion, but Claudia wasn't so sure. Episode 1.3 Claudia was present at a meeting in which Lester and Cutter explained the situation of the Anomalies to other Home Office people when a new Anomaly opened at a swimming pool. She tried to get the girl accused of a lifeguard's murder, when in actual fact it was a Cretaceous era Mosasaur, freed, but Lester preferred to keep her imprisoned until the crisis was over. When the regurgitated remains of the lifeguard surfaced at the Queen Mary Reservoir, Claudia oversaw the operation, and asked Cutter about Helen, but he became distracted by steam indicating the Anomaly's location. She was disappointed by the loss of a Special Forces diver and when Cutter's theory of the Anomaly travelling along a temporal fault line proved correct, she headed to the Wakefield Road Basement site, where the body of the diver had returned to with a hankerchief belonging to Helen on him. Claudia confronted Cutter about this, and was furious with him keeping the knowledge of her still being alive a secret. She informed Lester, who ordered that Cutter go find her and bring her back so that they could have information, although Claudia was reluctant to trust Cutter again. While he was through the Anomaly, Claudia prepared the recovery team Lester had ordered in case Cutter failed, and gave him the kiss of life when he was pulled back without his oxygen tank on. She couldn't meet Cutter's eyes as he watched Helen being taken away by Lester. Episode 1.4 When interogating Helen with Lester at the Home Office, she refused to cooperate with them, so she called Cutter in an attempt to get her to talk, and learned that an anomaly that was set to open in Central London and release Smilodon. While investigating, she and Helen argued, and Helen escaped when pretending to help, and ordered Ryan's men to keep Cutter in place. When Dodos came through she helped round them up and noted their cuteness and stupidity. When Connor's friend Tom was infected by a Parasite carried by a Dodo, she threatened to lock up his other friend Duncan for treason (stealing the Dodo). She and the others began to search for Tom so as to keep him from infecting other people, and Cutter kept her from shaking the hand of a doctor he had bitten, and looked at Cutter questioningly as if to say it was Helen's fault. She watched as Tom died in Connor's arms when he was cornered after kidnapping Abby. Episode 1.5 The job begins to frustrate her, and asks Cutter not to make her take sides when she informs him that Lester is getting impatient with the lack of progress. She is angered when Cutter refuses to allow the shooting of the Pteranodon which appeared to chasing Connor, calling him and his team "a menace" when she finds out Abby had kept Rex when he was believed to have been returned to the Permian. She went with Cutter and Stephen to follow the Pteranodon to a city building, and reluctantly gave them the chance to tranquilize it, and was embarrased when asked to give them her red (magenta) shirt to use as a mating temptation, but was thankful that Stephen had his own red shirt. After she was knocked out when yelling at the pair, Cutter watched over Claudia w hile she recuperated. She had a mild concussion, causing temporary blindness. Meanwhile, a flock of flesh-eating Anurognathus had encircled the mansion they were in, and they were trapped inside. Claudia was left by Cutter while he went to get help, but before he left he kissed Claudia. While trapped in the mansion, Helen helped her to escape. This persuaded Claudia to be more lenient on Helen in future after she blew up the swarm, and when the Pteranodon was returned to the Cretaceous, she said it was beautiful. Episode 1.6 Helen Cutter has always been an obstacle to Claudia and Cutter's relationship and after visiting Cutter, Claudia noted that his kiss could be called sexual harrassment, but she didn't seem too upset about it. Claudia reported to Lester about Cutter's theories, and when Helen asked for a meetng, Claudia pointed out that she saved her, which convinces Lester to allow it. Helen told them that a Future Predator was at large in the present and offered her services to help. Claudia then had a dream of a Gorgonopsid attacking her at the Home Office before she and Helen start arguing about Cutter's feelings at the Wellington Zoo area. Once the creature was killed and its young captured, Claudia wondered about the idea of using them to find the Future Anomaly in the Permian and permanently intrude in the past, but eventually went along with the idea. When she was in the bathroom, she saw herself reflected in a mirror as an Anomaly, which she was frightened by. When Cutter and Helen started to leave, she asked him not to go as she thought it was a mistake, but he assured her that it would be okay. She then reciprocated Cutter's kiss right in front of Helen and the rest of the team, and rebuffed Lester's note of it being unprofessional. While Cutter was on the other side of the Permian Anomaly, she was erased from the timeline. The reason for her disappearance is not yet known, though probably due to the remaining Future Predators that managed to escape the Gorgonopsid. After erasion Series 2 Claudia was never seen again, other than in Cutter's memories. It appears t hat, rather than disappearing completely, she was simply given a new name at birth, and her life took a different path. Her new incarnation, Jenny Lewis, joined the team later. Nick believed Helen was responsible for this, although that idea was proved wrong when she claimed that the first change was a complete accident. None of the team - other than Cutter - remembered Claudia, causing Cutter to be distraught. Only Connor believed him. Abby had said to him "I want to believe you but it's hard." Claudia's non-existence shakes his foundation to the core as she is the first woman he had loved in his life since the disappearance of Helen. Episode 2.7 At Stephen's funeral, Cutter tears a picture of Claudia and him, believing her to be gone forever with no chance of returning and decided to start over again with Jenny. Episode 3.1 Cutter speaks with Jenny and accidentally calls her Claudia Brown. Episode 3.3 When Cutter was preparing to go back inside the burning ARC to look for Helen, Jenny asked him not to go and thought it was a mistake, which is reference to what Claudia said the last time Cutter saw her before going through the Permian Anomaly. Later, as Cutter was dying in Connor's arms, he started to ask Connor to tell Caludia something, but then changed his mind and said nothing. Episode 3.5 Jenny later discovered the partially repaired photo of Claudia Brown and Nick among Cutter's things following his death. Knowing the picture had never been taken, Jenny realised that Cutter had been right all along and that she had once been someone else. Episode 3.9 Claudia was later mentioned in Eve's journal. She was likely included in the journal because Helen was aware of the changes in the timeline, something only she and Cutter knew of, and because the latter was dead, Connor and Sarah were able to realize that Eve was indeed Helen Cutter in disguise. Episode 4.6 Claudia Brown is mentioned by Jenny Lewis when she explains to her husband-to-be Michael Miller that she used to be someone else in another timeline. Personality Cutter describes her to Abby as good at her job, loyal and a team player, and not as strong as she thought she was. Trivia *The concept of her dreams in Episode 1.5 were never truly explained. Why she dreamt of the Gorgonopsid in the Home Office or why she appeared as an anomaly in the bathroom mirror remains a mystery. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.7 *Episode 3.3 *Episode 3.5 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 4.6 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Creatures Encountered *Scutosaurus *Coelurosauravus *Gorgonopsid *Dodo *Pteranodon *Anurognathus *Future Predator Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Claudia Brown Brown, Claudia Brown, Claudia Brown, Claudia Brown Claudia